I Love You Senpaaai
by Kagamine 'Rika' Hime
Summary: Rin, cewek yang tadinya kaga demen ama yang namanye cowok, merubah motonya itu menjadi 'ayo! rebut hati Len-senpai'. Kenapa bisa begitu yaa? mau tau kelanjutannya? Read this setory :D
1. Chapter 1

**Walah walaaah udah lama kaga maen dimari xD  
**

**Ya udah gua maen dulu yeee...**

* * *

**Rika : Ahahahak! ada banyak yang udah di aplod.. tapi kaga ada yang di publish -_-**

**Len : emang dasar lo! author goblog**

**Rin : iya betul *ngangguk disko***

**Rika : suka-suka gue dong! ini profil gue, ini cerita gue, ini hak gue, napa lu yang sewot?**

**Len : *diem***

**Rin : *diem juga***

**Miku : ada apaan nih kok pada diem?**

**Rin : kita di marahin sama BAKAuthor TwT**

**Miku : mana orangnya? *narik lengan baju***

**Len : itu.. *nunjuk author***

**Rika : apa lo? mau gue bacotin juga? gue lagi bete! bisa aja gue lemparin elu hape nokia 3310!**

**Miku : LARIIIIIIIII !**

**Len : *ngibrit***

**Rin : *ngeluarin roadroller***

**Rika : *ngelempar hape nokia 3310* dan alhasil pemirsah, Rin mengeluarkan bendera putih.**

**Rin : GUE NYERAAAAAAAH!**

**Rika : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *tawa iblis*. Daripada banyak bacod, langsung ke cerita.**

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"Rin tungguin gue!" teriak temanku yang berambut seperti bor (?) dan berwarna magenta. Yap! kalian udah tau kan dia siapa? dia adalah TETO KASANE. Dan dibelakang dia adalah.. *bunyi drum* Miku Hatsule (?). Ralat.. Benar-benar ralat coba aja bayangin, rambut Miku, dijodohin sama muka Sule. Hasilnya bakal parah banget!. Yang benar adalah Miku Hatsune. Mereka berdua berlari ke arahku. "Rin elo mau masuk ke klub apaan?" tanya Miku. "gue mau masuk klub softball nih" kataku sambil nunjukin formulir pendaftaran. "ooh.. kalo gue mau ke klub masak" kata Miku. "so? ai mast say 'WOW' gitu?" kataku yang bahasa inggrisnya amat buruk (?). "ih Rin mah gitu!" kata Miku sambil cemberut. "hehehe.." kataku cengengesan. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Teto. "ngeliatin siapa sih?" kataku menggoda, dan alhasil, si Teto itu memerah. "ah rin ! jangan ngegodain aku dong !" kata Teto dengan wajah yang merah. "hayo ngaku !" kataku. "aku sedang melihat senpai yang lagi main bola itu" kata Teto sambil menunjuk seseorang lelaki yang berambut warna magenta seperti dia, namun agak panjang dan diikat kebelakang. "oh, kau menyukai senpai itu?". "yap ! seratus buat rin" kata Teto dengan memberikan aku jempol kakinya (?). "gue gak butuh seratus! kebanyakan! gue cuma butus 10 kok" ucapku yang membuat Teto sweat drop dengan lihai (?). Kamipun berjalan.

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAS !" teriak seseorang. Aku melihat kebelakang dan... "ciat!" aku menangkap sebuah bola basket yang bila tidak kutangkap, aku akan benjol. "tangkapan yang bagus!" ucap senpai dari klub basket. Aku memerah karena malu. 'ganteng beeud' ucapku dalam hati. Aku melemparkan bola itu dengan wajah yang merah. "lemparan lo bagus!" ucap senpai itu sambil tersenyum dan hampir membuat aku... Mabuk (?). Aku melihat namanya.. "Len Kagamine" gumamku. Oh iya, soal nama.. lo belom tau gue ya? kasian deh lo!. Lu punya tipi kaga?. Kaga punya? kasian.. 'emang ada apaan di tipi?' pasti kalian mengguman dalam hati seperti itu!. Kalo lu pade punya tipi.. tadinya gue mau bilang kalo gue mau pinjem tipi lo #gubrak #ngikutinKayakBukuSMSG #Ditampar. #backtothestory. Nama gue? Kamine Rin. Catet tuh! nama gue K-A-M-I-N-E R-I-N. Jangan sampe lu kaga inget!. Kata temen-temen gue, gue itu unyu-unyu. Terus gue pinter olahraga. Tapi goblog pada saat bahasa inggris #plak. (Author : Aww.. pipi gue merah). Gue kelas 1 SMU. Nama SMU gue, Smu Vocaloid Segajat Raya. Namanya aneh? tapi bayarnye mahal!.

Setelah bertemu dengan Len-senpai, aku langsung berteriak. "GUE BAKAL DAPTAR JADI ANGGOTA KLUB BASKET" teriakku suaaaaangat lantang. Membuat orang-orang disekitarku memandangiku. Termasuk Miku dan Teto yang amat sangat KICEP. Aku cengengesan dan langsung berlari ke ruangan pelatih klub baseball. Miku dan Teto memanggilku, tapi aku ceng-ngin (?).

"Permisi" ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu pelatih klub baseball. "masuk" jawaban dari dalam. Aku pun masuk, dan melihat seseorang lelaki besar yang membuatku sedikit.. ehm.. takut?.

"ada keperluan apa?" ucapnya

"aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota dari klub basket.." ucapku, dan membuat pelatih itu tertawa terlalu geli

"ahahah.. kau? ingin masuk klub basket? huakakakak.. tidak akan bisa! sekarang keluar!" kata-kata terakhirnya membuat aku kecewa.

"tapi kenapa? disekolah lain saja boleh kok anak seumuranku ikut basket" ucapku dengan kecewa, ralat kecewa buanget.

"bukan soal umur, tapi karena kau itu perempuan! dan perempuan itu merepotkan! sekarang **KELUAR!**"

Dan akupun keluar, dan aku kecewa.. Tapi, tiba2 ada lambu petromak muncul di kepalaku. Yap, aku mendapat satu ide.

"gue bakal gabung dengan klub cheerleader! jadi begitu gue bisa menyemangati Len-senpai" aku pun berlari sangat cepat alias inhuman ke arah ruangan klub cheerleader. Aku sempat mendengar ada orang berbicara seperti ini "ebuset! ada kilat warna kuning".

"permisi..." ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu ruang klub cheerleader. "masuk" jawaban dari dalam. Dan kubuka.. aku sweatdrop dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ruangannya.. BERANTAKAN! ralat, sangaaaaaaat berantakan.

"ada keperluan apa ya?" ucap seseorang dengan rambut hijau.

"gue pegen jadi anggota dari klub ini." ucapku dengan gagah perkasa (?).

"benarkah? dan gue suka bahasa lo!" ucap gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang dan dia memakai bando.

"iya! Wow? ciyus? miapa?" jawabku sambil ngakak (?). Kakak kelas pada sweatdrop.

"baiklah.. perkenalkan namamu! dan juga klub ini anti ALAY" ucap gadis berambut hijau itu.

"nama gue Kamine Rin.. kelas 1-A" ucapku dengan PeDe. Jujur saja, kalau aku di depan cowok yang aku suka, aku benar-benar GUGUP!.

"baiklah Rin-chan.. perkenalkan, nama gue Gumi. Megpoid Gumi. Kelas 2A" kata kakak kelas yang berambut hijau itu. "lo itu imut lho! tapi bahasa lo, wakawkakwak" lanjutnya. "makasih dah" ucapku dan tentunya blushing. Bayangin aje! gue dibilang imut. Uwaaaa #nangisBombay. "kalo gue Lily. Kelas 3B" ucap gadis berambut kuning panjang dan memakai bando itu. "aku SeeU... Kelas 3A. Panggil aku SeeU-nee" ucap gadis dengan rambut pirang dan memakai bando berbentuk telinga kucing, atau memang telinga asli ya?. "gue Neru. Kelas 2B" jawab senpai berambut kuning panjang di kuncir ke samping dengan menatap layar handphone esia nya. "sebenarnya masih ada anggota lain, tapi mereka lagi kaga dateng ke klub hari ini." Ucap Lily-senpai. "Lo boleh gabung ama kite-kite, tapi kau harus jawab pertanyaan gue dulu terus menjalani beberapa test" lanjut Lily-senpai. "Baiklah senpai!" ucapku dengan semangat.

"kenapa lo pengen masuk ke klub ini?" tanya Lily-senpai. "gue pengen masuk ke klub ini soalnya gue pengen nyemangatin Len-senpai" ceplosku tanpa ragu-ragu dan juga jujur! sambil blushing. "ooh.. Len si shota itu ya?, sebenarnya dia saingan klub ini. Gara-gara dia, waktu kita tampil jadi sebentar" jawab SeeU-nee, dengan memasang wajah cemberut. "hahaha.. tapikan kita jadi bisa nyemangatin klub basket yang keceh buadai ntoh!" balas Neru-senpai. "iyalah! bagi lo pasti asik, soalnyakan ada NERO" jawab Lily-senpai sambil tertawa. "diem lo! gua getok pake hape gue nih!" teriak Neru-senpai sambil blushing. Hahahaha.. sungguh unik kakak kelas ini.

"ok, lo harus menjalani tahap kedua. Lo harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Len!" ucap seeu-nee sambil cengengesan. "APAAAAAAAAAA?!" ucapku terkejut, ralat terlalu terkejut!. "gu-gue gak mau! gue malu! kalau Len-senpai udah punya pacar gimana? kalo gue ditolak gimana?" ucapku yang bahasa gaulnya udah ngelantur kemana-mana. "tenang aja rin-chan! aku akan membuat Len terpesona!" ucap lily-senpai. Aku bergidik ngeri. "kemarilah Rin-chan!".

"Lihatlah kekaca itu !" kata neru-senpai. Lalu aku membuka mataku, karena daritadi aku disuruh tutup mata. "uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ini aku?" ucapku kaget, penampilanku terlalu keren (menurutku). Aku malas menjelaskan bagaimana penampilanku, yang jelas ini keren!. Aku melihat senpai yang lain tertawa geli. _'ada yang aneh ya?'_ pikirku. "nah rin-chan, sekarang sampaikan perasaanmu!" teriak seeu nee-chan. Aku didorong, dan yeah, Len-senpai tepat dihadapanku. DIHADAPANKUU!. Oke, aku udah terlalu lebay. Dan, aku terlalu blushing. Aku menabraknya. MENABRAKNYA!. "gomen senpai" ucapku dengan malu. "daijoubu, kau siapa ya? sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap Len-senpai bingung. Dan.. karna perkataannya itu, hatiku hancur lebur. Lalu aku kembali lagi keruang klub sambil memasang aura masam._ 'Kakak kelas mendadaniku bagaimana sih?'_

"kenapa? lo gagal? cupu banget lo! kan tinggal bilang _'aku suka senpai, maukah senpai jadi pacarku?' _PAYAH LO!" ucap lily-senpai sambil menghinaku. "gak segampang gitu juga kali! lagian gue ngak pernah ngerasain yang namanya pacaran!" kata gue. "WOW! beneran? udah SMU, tapi belom pernah pacaran? WOW banget tau gak!" kata neru-senpai yang terlalu lebay. "suka-suka orang, gue dulu tuh gak terlalu demen sama makhluk yang namanya cowok. Tapi sejak gue ketemu sama Len-senpai, prinsip gue sekarang berubah!" ucapku sambil ancungin jempol. "hahaha, kamu menarik rin-chan!" kata seeu-nee. Menurutku, seeu-nee adalah senpai yang bahasanya agak sopan dikit.

Tiba-tiba pintu klub dibuka, dan memunculkan seorang wanita dengan rambut pink panjang lalu dua orang yang sepertinya pengawalnya. "halo semuanya, apa kabar?" ucapnya. "Uwaaaaaaa Luka-senpai! kenapa gak bilang mau dateng kesini!" kata Lily-senpai dengan mata berbinar-binar. "siapa sih dia" gumamku pelan. "dia ketua klub cheerleader. Namanya Megurine Luka, mahasiswa Vocaloid Segajat Raya" ucap neru-senpai sambil memainkan handphonenya lagi. "hahaha, neru, kau tidak pernah berubah ya? selalu saja memainkan handphonemu itu" ucap Luka-senpai sambil tersenyum. "pasti dong! soalnya guekan gak akan bisa pisah sama handphone gue" ucap neru-senpai sambil cengengesan. Sepertinya bahasa mereka gaul-gaul banget. Dan ada 1 yang gue ketahui lagi, Luka-senpai bahasanya sama kayak seeu-nee. SOPAN!. "ehm, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau anggota baru?" ucap Luka-senpai bertanya padaku. "ehm, iya senpai, aku anggota baru. Namaku Kamine Rin" ucapku sambil bungkuk. Dan yang jelas SOPAN!. Aku selalu sopan pada orang yang baru kukenal. "Aku Megurine Luka, Ketua Klub ini. Salam Kenal!" ucapnya sambil senyum. Uwaaaaaaaa kenapa anggota klub cheerleader cantik-cantik?.

Lalu Gumi-senpai dan senpai yang lainnya kecuali Luka-senpai, Menari. Dan dia menari sambil menyanyi. Dia menyanyikan sesuatu dan membuatku senang. "Arigatoooooooooooou Senpaaaaaaaaai!" ucapku. Dan Luka-senpai tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Mau tau mereka nyanyi apa? liat di next chapter ya?.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Selesai juga..**

**eh iya.. aku mohon ripiu.. soalnya kan udah jelas pasti ada banyak kesalahan dimane-mane  
**

**Arigatou~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Area Curcol**

**Rika : adu,duh... malu deh eke.. banyak kesalahan dimane-mane udah gitu statusnya hiatus  
**

**Rin : songong sih lu! Sok jago**

**Len : iye! Mana ngancemnya pake hape nokia lagi**

**Rika : weeh! Selow seloow! waktu itukan gue lagi bete!**

**Rin : iya dah! Serah ape kate lu!**

**Rika : lu kagak dendam kan ama gue? *masangposeberjagajaga***

**Rin : kaga! Tenang aje! Gue juga lagi males ribut**

**Rika : aseeek daaah! Tar gua beliin lu jerok 10 kilo *ancunginjempol***

**Rin : Uwaaaaaaa! Makasih authoor! Makasiih! *sujudsembah***

**Rika : sip sipp! Dan jangan dipanjangin, langsung aje ke cerita**

**Len : Buat gue mana? *nangis***

**Rika : Ora ada :PP**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Halo everybadeh!. Akhirnya gue dapet POV makasih ye author (Rika : yo sama-sama). Lu semua pasti udah kenal dong ama guee? Ya kan? Ya kan?. Karena gue gak mau jelasin lagi (Rika : pliis! Kasih tau para readers *pappyeyes*). Ah elah nih author, jijik gue liat pappy eyesnya. Ya dah gua jelasin gua siapa. Nama gue Kagamine Len. Gue itu kelas 2-C. Nama sekolah gue?. Hmmm, tolong jangan tanya! Gue yakin lu pada udah tau dari chapter sebelumnnya. Bagi gue namanya jelek banget. Malu gue sekolah disini, tapi ceweknya cakep-cakep sih #geplaked. Oh iya satu hal lagi, gue itu **PLAYBOY** kelas **KAKAP**.

Emang sih gue **PLAYBOY** kelas **KAKAP. **Tapi gue ngelakuin itu karena gue bosen gak pernah ngedapetin cewek idaman gue alias cinta sejati gue. Semua cewek pada ngefans sama gue, tapi dimata gue, gak ada yang menarik perhatian gue. Tapi semuanya berubah. Ketika... **NEGARA API MENYERANG!. **Et, et, et, et. Gua jadi ngawur. Maksud gue, semuanya berubah pas gue ngeliat adek kelas yang namanya Rin Kamine.

Gua anggota klub basket. Menurut gua pelatih paling segen ama gue. Kenapa? Soalnya anggota yang laen rada-rada blo'on maen basketnya. Gua itu adalah kapten basket, alhasil fans gue bertambah.

"Hoi Len! Lu daritadi ngapain ngeliatin muka depan kaca begitu?" tanya temen gue, yang bikin gue kaget. Yang bernama Kaito

"Eh monyong monyong, lu jangan kagetin gue napa! Guekan lagi memandang ketampanan muka gue!" jawab gue dengan sedikit latah. Emang bener sih, daritadi gue cerita ke elu pade sambil natap muka gue yang terlalu tampan #digaplok.

"Pede banget lu! Eh iya, ayo! Sekarang waktunya latihan!" kata Kaito ngebentak. Lah? Emang dia siapa gue? Emak gue? Bapak gue? Kakak gue? Pembantu gue? Supir gue? Paman gue? Peliharaan gue? BUKAN!. Tapi sepertinya yang terakhir itu sangat cocok untuk dia. Tapi napa dia sok-sok merintah gue. Pangkat gue ama dia aja masih tinggian gue.

"Lu siapa gue? Pake merintah-merintah gue! Gak sudi tau gak! Ieewhh banget tauu, ga lepeel" jawab gue dengan nada seperti banci.

"Buseet! Sejak kapan lu jadi banci di taman lawang? Udah cepet dah lu! Banyak bacot banget" dia menahan ketawanya. 'dih? nih orang kenapa dah, pake ngatain gue banci lagi. Dia aja banci' pikir gue.

"iya dah! Bawel amat lu". Dengan cepat gue ngeberesin alat-alat make up (?). Astagfirulloh. Kok bisa ada alat make up guee! Aduh gue jadi malu.

Kaito udah keluar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gue cuma bisa keluarin aura kesel. 'gue harus cepet nyusul si BAKAito itu niih, sebelom disebar, ntar gue kehilangan fans lagi' pikir gua.

"kaito! Sini bentar dah"

"aya naon?"

"lu jangan pernah ngasih tau kesiapa-siapa tentang alat make up gue tadi, atau... Gue bakal bikin ludes semua es krim yang dirumah lo itu" ancem gue horor.

"DEMI KERANG LAUT! Please jangaaan! Gue janji gak bakal bilang ke siapa-siapa! Gue masih cinta sama es krim gueee" rengek dia. Dia juga nangis loh pemirsah.

"mangkanya! Jangan pernah nyebarin aib terbesar gue! Itu make up buat nambah ketampanan gue" ancem gue sekali lagi.

"iya, iya, ampuun! Gue gak mau kehilangan es krim" jawab dia. Udah jelas keliatan bahwa dia gak rela kehilangan es krimnya. Gue sampe sekarang masih bingung, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta sama yang namanya **ES KRIM**.

Gue sama Kaito nyampe di lapangan basket. Gue shock!. Ralat, Shock banget. Disana ada banyak temen-temen gue lagi latihan. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin gue shock! (Rika : Alah! LEBAY lo! Len : bodo amat). Ternyata klub cheerleader sedang latihan pemirsaah!. Klub cheerleader ceweknya cakep-cakep, tapi gak ada yang bikin gue tertarik. Tapi yang bikin gue shock adalah... *bunyi drum*. Ada cewek yang gue suka choooy! *muncrat*. Ada KAMINE RIN!. Oke, gue udah cukup lebay.

Aduuh, kok gue dag dig dug siih. Eh iya juga ya, kenapa Rin bisa latihan bareng klub cheerleader ya?. Apa dia anggota klub cheerleader?. Kok gue baru tau?. Apa baru daptar?. Aduuh pertanyaannya terlalu banyak. Dengan cepat, gue tebar pesona didepan mereka. Tapi gue bingung, kenapa mereka muntah?. Apa karena gua terlalu cakep?. Kalo itu sih gue tau. Dan, lah? Kenapa Rin malah blushing?. Kenapa blushingnya tanpa liat kearah gue?. Melainkan kearah Rinto?. Huwaaaaa nyesek.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hai!. Ketemu lagi ama gue!. Si anak super duper imoeth. Aduh kok gue jadi alay?. Setop ah, tar gua ditabok sama SeeU-senpai lagi. Hari ini hari latihan club cheerleader. Dan udah pasti gue ikut serta. Soalnya guekan udah termasuk anggota club cheerleader. Mau tau ceritanya?. Mari kita lihat flashback.

_**Flashback**_

Para senpai tiba-tiba pada kumpul, kecuali luka-senpai. Gua liat mereka pada nari-nari aneh gitu. Sambil nyanyi lagi. Ternyata eh ternyata, di dalem nyanyian ama tarian tersebut ada maksud tersendiri. Tiba-tiba lily-senpai teriak gak jelas.

"WELCOME TO THIS CLUB! RIN KAMINE!" teriak dia.

"arigatooooou senpaaaaai" gua nangis terharu #lebay.

"yeah, lagian, lu unyu-unyu gitu. Siapa tau nanti lu bisa jadi korban 'dia'" ucap Neru-senpai secara misterius (?).

"hah? Dia siapa?" tanya gua super penasaran.

"ada deeh! bentar lagi dia dateng kok" jawab lily-senpai.

"what? korban? bentar lagi? berarti dikit lagi gue mati?" tanya gue bertubi-tubi, jelaslah, masa gue dijadiin korban 'dia'. Lagian 'dia' itu siape sih?.

_**BRAK**_. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan lebar.

"hai semuanya, how are you today?" ucap sesosok makhluk dari pintu itu.

"baik kok" jawab para senpai serentak. Termasuk Luka-senpai.

"well, ada apa nih hari ini, dan.." kata dia berhenti sejenak.

"siapa dia?" lanjutnya.

"ini, anggota baru. Gimana? unyukan?" kata luka-senpai memuji gue, makasih deh.

"KYAAAAAAAA, UNYUUUUUUUU" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Gue cuma bisa cengo, dan gue kaget. Tiba-tiba aja gue sesek napas. Dan rupanya orang ini meluk gue!. Mana kenceng banget lagi. Aduuh, seseeek.

"le-le-lepas-sin. Gu-gu-e su-susah na-na-napaaaaas" ucap gue udah kayak komedian aziz mangap.

"ups gomen" ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Gue jatoh, sudah jelas gue jatoh. Dia memeluk gue sampe gue terangkat. Gue yakin, wajah gue pasti sudah berubah biru.

"hah,hah,hah, adooh! Gila apa lo? gue bisa mati tau gak! lagian siapa sih lo! dateng-dateng langsung nyerbu gue kayak banteng" teriak gue.

"wakakakak, kan gue udah minta mangap (Rika : maap kali! ngomongnya gak iklas banget 'dia' : biarin :P). Gue Mine Lenka, Kelas 2-B" ucap dia. Satu hal yang gue tau sekarang, gue sekarang udah tau siapa 'dia' sebenarnya. Ternyata dia lenka Mine.

"ooh, jadi dia orang yang dari tadi senpai-senpai sebutin ya?" tanya gue ke para senpai.

Dan senpai-senpai pun mengangguk diskotik. Bahkan musiknya sudah berganti menjadi lagu ' Gangnam Style'. Gua sweetdrop terlalu berat (?). Dan ada lagi yang bikin gue kaget!. Gue kaget banget!. Kapan dah, Lily-senpai, Neru-senpai,dan Luka-senpai udah ganti baju jadi kostum trio macan. Dan lagu 'gangnam style' berubah menjadi 'emak penyek (maksutnya : iwak peyek)'. Waw, kunciran rambut neru-senpai dibuka. Merekapun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luka-senpai ditengah, Lily-senpai dikiri, Neru-senpai dikanan. Rambut mereka diputar-putar (?). Dan tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Luka-senpai dateng kearah gue. "Rin, sebenarnya kami bertiga ikut kontes tarian 'dangdut' jadi tadi kami cuma latihan" kata luka-senpai dengan wajah merah. "jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kami ini 'autis' okeh?" lanjutnya. "ya,ya,ya Kalian sudah keren kok!" ucap gue dengan pura-pura akting jadi juri. Lagipula yang sebenarnya daritadi ada diotak gue cuma ada 'senpai-senpai autis'.

Gue nengok kearah lenka-senpai. Dia lagi ngakak abis-abisan, gua mah cuek aja. Tapi ngakaknya itu lho, berlebihan!. Gila aja, dia ampe guling-guling dilantai. Ya ampun, ini tuh sebenernye klub apaan sih?. Klub anak autis? Ato klub cheerleader. Sampe sekarangpun gue masih mikirin itu.

_**Flashback Off**_

Begitulah ceritanya, jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi, sampai sekarang, tidak pernah terpecahkan. Itu membuat saya Galau. Wola! im lacky tuday. Ups, salah, aduuh bahasa inggris gueee. Gue beruntung hari ini. Klub basket hari ini juga latihan my bro!. Cheerleader sama basketkan tempat latihannya sama, yaitu 'lapangan basket'. Kyaaaaa, bisa ketemu Len-senpai.

Gue ngeliat len-senpai datang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Mungkin itu Kaito-senpai, darimana gue kenal? Dia aja tetangga gue. Len-senpai tebar pesona, my gaad. Ganteng beuuud. gue tiba-tiba blushing sendiri, dan disertakan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang bisa disebut 'salting'. Gua pura-pura aje nengok ke arah senpai klub cheerleader. Ebuset, jijik gue liat pemandangan ini. Mereka pada muntah banyak banget. Iewhh, menjijikan. Gue memandang jijik, dan melihat-lihat anggota-anggota dari klub basket. 'waaah ganteng-ganteng ya, tapi yg paling ganteng cuma len-senpai' pikir gue. Blushing gue dari tadi kaga mau ngilang. Tapi ada satu orang yang bikin gue penasaran. Kok di klub basket ini, ada cowok yang mirip ama gue? apa dia kembaran gue? tapi orang tua gue gak mau cerita?. Gue perhatiin aja dah tuh orang. Trus gue denger ada yang manggil dia dengan sebutan 'Rinto'. Jadi namanya rinto? hadeeh sedikit mirip sama gue, cuma beda 'to' doang.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Adooh riin! please deh, jangan cuma ngeliatin rinto doang dong! liat kearah gue napa. Dan ternyata tuhan menjawab doa gue, rin ngeliat kearah gue. '_Thanks god'. _Yap, gue langsung berterimakasih sama tuhan. Padahal biasanya gue jarang beribadah #bandel. Langsung dah, gue nunjukin kebolehan gue. Gue langsung pamerin kemampuan gue dalam permainan basket.

"Mikuo! Siniin bolanya" kata gue berteriak kearah mikuo. Dan.. "cling" GOAAALL (?). Hadeeh kok goal? maksud gue masuk.

"nice, len!" kata mikuo. Iya dong, siapa doloo?. Len gethoo.

Eh iya, gue belom kenalin anggota klub basket ini?. Oke gue kenalin. Di klub basket ini, ada 20 anggota. Sedikit? Embeer! Lagian pelatih pilih-pilih banget. Oke, gue cuma sebutin nama aja ya?. Gak perlu kelas, dan juga umur. Karna gue males. Nama-namanya adalah : Mikuo,Kaito,Rinto,Nero,Luki,Meito,Lui,Oliver,Gue,Piko,Gakupo,Leon,Usee,Gumiya,Akaito,Taito,,Yuuma,Ted, Dell. Lumayan dah, tampang mereka cakep-cakep. Sedangkan nama pelatih gue Big Al. Banyak yang udah punya pacar, ada juga yang enggak. Tapi yg jomblo itu, sangat menikmati masa-masa jomblonya. Gue termasuk jomblo, karena gue cuma maenin perasaan cewek.

"oke anak-anak, kemari sebentar. Sebentar lagi bakalan ada kontes basket disekolah ini. Sekolah kita akan melawan sekolah Utauloid. Jadi latihan dengan serius!" kata pelatih gue.

"oke paak!" kata anak-anak serentak.

"baiklah, saya kasih waktu untuk persiapan. 15 menit harus sudah mengganti baju seragam kalian menjadi baju basket" lanjut pelatih gue.

Langsung dah, pada ngacir buat ganti baju. Gue juga ngacir. Gue sedikit ngintip kearah Rin 'my honey bunny sweaty'. Wola, dia lagi diterangin dancenya para cheerleader. Tapi rin daritadi cuma ngangguk2 diskotik. Tapi kayaknya klub cheerleader lagi istirahat juga. Soalnya anggota-anggota yang lain pada minum + makan. Gue perhatikan anggota-anggota yang lain. Jah elah, ada yang lagi pacaran. Si Nero sama Neru. Geezzz, menyebalkan. Tapi si nero ganti baju cepet amat. Dan ada Rinto yang lagi lari menghalangi pemandangan orang pacaran. Dan, dia lari ke arah RIN!?. Oh My God. Gue mesti nyampe duluan disitu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

maapin ya, apdetnya super lama hiks.

authornya sibuk sih, hiks.

maafkanlah diriku

kalo gak keberatan, minta repiu pliiss #kecupBasah


End file.
